multiverse_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Yukihira (Hikaru)
"If anyone gets hit it's me...Then whatever hit me better be ready for my turn." '''"I've died once, been there done that, got the tee shirt. What else do you got?" -'''Post surgery Yuki Hikaru is the child of a smaller, well known hero named Rebound and the little sister to the newer hero who took up the moniker. She inherited her quirk from her father and has a strained relationship with her mother after refusing to follow her arranged quirk marriages and going to JUA to become a hero like her late father and brother. She is in class 1-B. Appearance Yuki is a short and slim girl, only standing at 4'11" and weighing just over 100lbs. She has a rounded face and long silver hair that reaches over her shoulders and halfway down her back. Yuki has dark pink eyes, like a deep rose in the sunshine. With the exception of a few freckles that she hides with a light CC cream, her skin is pale and relatively blemish free. Personality Yuki is a protective, rather quiet girl. While she can be occasionally fearful, she would take the place of any of her friends, family or a civilian rather than letting them be hurt. She would rather take a hit than let someone else. When she is in a battle, her personality goes from a soft and happy girl to a colder version of herself. Fighting Style Kinetic Rebound Yuki's main quirk is her inherited quirk of "Kinetic Rebound." She can redirect certain types of damage and redirect them to increase her stamina, agility, and strength. This strengthens her durability and ability to protect herself. Even if she's walking, she's able to channel that into her ability constantly. Immunities With her inheritance, she is half immune to some damage because of how tough she is. Background The youngest child of Okano and Kobe Hikaru, Yuki is a soft spoken hero under the moniker Karma. A student at U.A. in class 1-B she got in not on her ability to defeat the mock enemies but her willingness to forgo those in favor of protecting her potential classmates. Suffering from heavy abuse early in her life, she seeks to use her quirk for good, to protect people like a shield. If that means to fight for them to protect them then so be it, if it's to take a blow for them all the better given her quirk. Unlike her father Kobe Hikaru, known to many in the Kanagawa prefecture as Rebound, she only has the ability to rebound kinetic damage onto her opponents. Her elder brother, Riku Hikaru also known as Monolith, has the other half, able to rebound energy and mental damage onto others. Both together are an excellent team and after her first year at U.A. was almost over, he adopted her, freeing her from the clutches of her mother and from further abuse by the woman. She has overcome a multitude of setbacks to graduate and become a sidekick and the youngest hero of her class to become such at the All Might Agency in Japan. Early Years Born March 23rd, 2000 in Yokohama, Japan, Yuki Hikaru was always a bright and happy child. With her older brother and her superhero dad, she often was found playing with her brother in the yard and pretending to be a hero, much to her mother's dismay. Her mother always expressed that Yuki was her "beautiful porcelain doll” to anyone who would listen, which bothered Yuki even as a child. She never saw herself as a pretty doll to be dressed up and treated as a delicate flower. She looked up to heroes, especially her own dad and Wonder Woman, and tried to emulate them with how she treated others. She often would wear costumes when out with her brother and otosan, a special outfit Kobe had made for her based on a mix of Wonder Woman’s and his own for the small girl. Yuki made sure to never let Okano know where she hid the suit and still has it to this day. Early on, Yuki proved time and time again to her father and brother she could become a hero. From joining on stakeouts with him, to playing hero in the backyard with her brother, to taking hits for her friends when they were bullied. Her mother, however, had other plans for her youngest daughter. With Kobe around, the most she could do was verbally abuse Riku while his father was at work and when he was home after being selected for U.A. himself. A few weeks after Yuki's birthday, on April 13th, her father disappeared on a mission without warning and never came home. Within a week he was brought home and buried, officially leaving Yuki alone with Okano, a problem that would only continue to worsen. Okano remarried two weeks after Kobe's death and threw Yuki into multiple schools, many quirkless predominant schools where children with quirks were treated as less than. The bullying from her peers was always met with the same “well if you stopped trying to be a hero and were a good little doll” comments. This was only met with more resistance. During the day, she was berated and sans a hand being brought down on her, was healthy and relatively happy. However come night, she was drugged heavily by her mother and given to whomever would pay the most for her for the night. This went on, hopping school to school for one reason or another, drugged and abused by a multitude of men at night for years, including a botched attempt by her stepfather. At the age of 8, her mother attempted to sell her to the local magistrate for 1 million yen as a child wife. By the grace of God (more in this case Castiel), Riku arrived to grab Yuki for the weekend and saw what was going on and what had been said from the porch. He grabbed her with a few choice words to their mother and the judge and walked off, having her live with him off campus. They never spoke about it, Yuki not remembering it from the haze of being regularly drugged and Riku refusing to speak about it himself. She continued to bounce schools, living with her brother but still having to visit with her mother who was more than happy to be rid of her daughter physically while still having control of which schools she went to and what she did. She attempted to force her into an arranged quirk marriage to get rid of her. This was met with a refusal to speak to her and a refusal of the engagement from Yuki. Without the nightly abuse her grades improved drastically and in the fall of 2013 she applied for the U.A. entrance exam U.A Year One The exam for Yuki was a challenge. Despite her anxieties about the test, she excelled in the written entrance exam. Come the physical exam she spent a good deal of time defending others from sneak attacks by the robots. Among them were her future classmates, a young man who shared her name but went by a nickname Yukio Omura and a half Atlantian girl, Alita Cronwell. Come the end of the exam, by visual she had only acquired 4 points for takedowns. Dejected, thinking she had failed, she left and having thought she was unnoticed by the other students, left well before anyone could see her work. On the way out a single student, a kid with the form of a beetle thanked her for “being a good punching bag” for him and she left in tears after handing back the loaned uniform. It would be nearly a week after the exams before she got a letter. Expecting the worst, she had been depressed and refused to leave her and Riku's home. A small disk with her verdict fell out of the envelope. Projecting on her wall was an image of Captain America, a guest teacher that year for U.A. Japan, explaining that a hero is more than their ability to fight. That there is always more to a hero than being able to take down a villain. Sometimes it's being willing to protect the ones who need you the most. Not as a punching bag, but as a shield. With her total score coming up now above the requirement for entry into the hero program based on the “secret” rescue points (something Riku had tried to point out could be the make or break of a score as these could be negative points as well) and that she would be receiving her uniform within a week. Her first few weeks at U.A. were spent in class 1-B with Tony Stark, another guest teacher. She was in after class remedials often, as he rarely tested them on things they had done in class. It was only a few weeks into class before both Captain America and Tony left, Mr. Rodgers taking him back to the Avengers in North America. Their new teacher, better known by his hero name Beast, took over and from there out it became a much harder course. Her roommate, Watabe Yukihira, the son of Soma Yukihira and Lorna Lensherr, and her became close very quickly. Being one of the people from the exam she took hits for, she and him partnered together in a few months after class and dating quietly so as not to draw attention to them and have them moved. She was more comfortable being in the background, listening and watching the parties and only starting to pull from her shell when they had their first encounter with villains. Their field trip to 13’s was only cut slightly short on the way back when the bus was attacked by a group of teen villains and Bane, under the direction of Watabe’s grandfather Magneto to try and take Watabe to him. Her and her classmates gathered to protect him, using their very small pool of skills to protect him, Yuki taking down a speedster who thought he could hit her small frame and that she would go down. Once the teen villains left, Alita was found to be keeping a wall of air up and protecting them all from a sniper, Deadshot they later learned while their teacher fought Bane. Beast won in the end but not without injury. It would be a short while before other teachers from the school arrived, a distress signal having been sent out when the bus exploded. When they came back from the trip, it was a few months of regular classes with their third teacher, Shota Aizawa. She got closer to her classmates, and became good friends with them. The fear from her early years, and even more recently during the week of depression where her best friend despite her moving schools had betrayed her to protect her own family from Okano, sat in the back of her mind but was easily overwhelmed by the group activities where she was included and allowed to open up. Everything was relatively quiet until early September, when the Death of Superman happened. Given the fears of further attacks on schools, she was in her classroom when her school was airlifted over Wakanda. Those two weeks were spent in class still with Aizawa and her homework never stopped until all of the schools were connected and Edna Mode’s Fashion and Debut Month began. During her introduction and debut of her original suit, she was given her hero name, something she had thought of to fit with the family line, Karma. During the communal festivities there were various parties, fight nights and date nights with her roommate. She later regret not joining for fight night, having thought herself not good enough to join despite making it into the Fighting Festival as one of the top 3 in Japan. Yuki was starting to get into her own, still soft spoken but willing to stand up for herself and refuse to be pushed over when internships began after the festival and everyone returned home. She got letters from across the world, one in N.A. to intern overseas. She gained the approval of several high level agencies and one much smaller one who sent her an invitation expecting her to decline. Her home agency, the one her father and his friend founded after the Anarchy in the Kanagawa prefecture and simply named such, her father not one to name the agency after himself. That month, she turned 14 and finished the paperwork to free herself from her mother, emancipating herself officially and on her brother’s birthday a few weeks after, presented him with paperwork to officially be adopted and have him as a parental figure. She accepted the invitation to the Kanagawa Hero Agency and began her internship for a month there with a newer hero to the agency Aoi Mikio known to everyone in the hero community as Growth. Death of Yuki Hikaru Yuki’s internship as Karma was more than perfect, giving her the perfect taste of being active as a hero and increasing her skills, most of that involving being an active watcher and not immediately jumping in. She learned more from listening and watching Growth work, joining in when it came to smaller ventures, stopping a group of thugs from carrying out a robbery. The fight was short lived, Karma having learned and being more confident in her abilities in suit than out. This was her first encounter with a civilian death and being told “the second a death becomes painless to see or less upsetting to see, you’ve taken a step away from being a hero and towards being a villain. Never take that step.” This was also her first encounter with active duty officers and the discrimination towards mutants, given her mentor’s mutation. She refused to be quiet and despite being soft spoken still spoke up, much to the ire of the officers. This became a major influence in her mentality as a hero herself in later years. The weeks went by with long nights and lots of paperwork, her least favorite part but still seeing it as a way to see other heroes and discuss how to better her own work. Patrols became a favorite for her, being able to be out in the field and seeing the people as a fledgling hero to be. On what was considered an extra patrol, one that was usually reserved for Monolith when he worked. He had taken the day off to spend time on a date that his recently adopted little sister had encouraged him to go on. The two of them were just finishing the route when they were ambushed by the Prime Earth version of her own boyfriend and after watching him drop her mentor with barely a flick it was obvious this was not her Watabe. (Due to the Graphic content of the scene, more details have been placed in the story “Yuki Hikaru’s 4 or 5 moments”) The fallout from the incident was great. From having painful surgeries to the emotional turmoil that was the verbal abuse from Okano and having to deal with the trauma and PTSD. Months of therapy after, often with tea and becoming a time she could trust that no judgement would happen, she was able to be reintroduced to classes and over the summer caught up her backlog of homework. It would be almost 9 months, almost Christmas when she would be able to be physically close to Watabe again. That winter, she was relegated to paperwork and homework, unable to physically fight being pregnant. This included missing her first and second opportunity to apply for her provincial license exam. Year 2 Most of her second year was spent in remedial lessons where she would be forced to analyze her classmates mistakes and see what they could have done better or in place of. She spent nearly all of the second year reverently studying and hiding holed up in her room when not in class. Her triplets were born late into her second year in the Yokai realm, guided by her friend Nura Yuna. Soma Yukihira II, Riku Yukihira, and Kobe Yukihira were born that year and she spent her time between studying, class time and her sons barely sleeping. Year 3 Her third year was spent going from class to extra lessons with Aizawa where she was constantly worked through various training sessions and fighting styles, including being able to fight without her quirk. She made it to the fighting festival again, this time in a new suit. Her old suit, the original colors only bringing back waking nightmares from when she died, was retired. Her placement suffered for it and during the event she was knocked out in the first round prior to the rule change and angry that she was so easily beaten, yet again by her friend despite working twice as hard to catch up to her classmates. She spent most of her year sleeping infrequently, especially with her hell week after the fighting festival. She and Watabe both would keep their friends, Mary and Hunter, housed with them for the year and their daughter Becca. With their friends’ help she was able to balance her children and school until Aizawa conceded to her stubbornness. Later her third and final year, she was able to apply and take the Provincial License Exam with her freshman, Izuku Midoriya and all of Class 1-A. Taking top of the scoreboard with one of the highest scores possible from an incident during the exam, she was finally able to work as a hero like she had wanted. Now that she’s become an up and coming sidekick on their way to hero at the All-Might Agency, come watch her adventures through villain attacks and as she aspires to become one of the greatest heroes of all time. 3rd year henna wip 3.jpg|Early Year 3 Fighting Festival Disgruntled yuki.jpg|Year 3 directly after haircut Yuki vs Watabe Yr 3.gif|Fighting takedown Yuki and Watabe cuteness selfie.jpg Yuki supersuit 2 with short hair.jpg|Suit at year 3 Yuki and her new suit wip 4.jpg|Original look for the new suit post injuries Yuki.jpg Yutabe pushup.jpg Events: Edna Mode International Fashion and Debut Week International Fighting Festival Yuki Hikaru's 4 or 5 Moments Year 2 Fighting Festival and Yuki's New Suit The birth of Soma, Riku, and Kobe Extra Lessons and The Cutting of the Silver Training Camp Provincial License Exam Trivia Yuki is a Hufflepuff She loves sweets She likes Ball Jointed Dolls (Particularly Smart Dolls) Her name means one of two things; Snow or Happiness and her maiden last name means "to shine" She loves Eggs Benedict but doesn't eat them often She enjoys pastels and earthy colors Succulents are some of her favorite flowers. EARTH PRIME: Born a twin to Akibe Hikaru, she was not gifted with either the talent or the quirk of her sister. Being the quirkless one of the two, she often tried to help her sister when their mother wasn't around.